Growing Up
by SomethingObvious375
Summary: Adam and Bianca couldn't survive the distance, but now that they're going to the same college will they reconnect? BADAM. I don't own any of the characters. (Sequel to Mixed Feelings)
1. Prologue

Adam has been staring at his computer screen for two hours. So long in fact that his eyes are starting to blur the words on the page in front of. Come on focus. This is important. Just answer the question: Why do you want to attend Boston University?

He starts to type out an answer, "Boston University offers all the ideal qualities that I am looking for-" No, no that's all wrong, he backspaces his entry away. "I want to attend Boston University because of its wonderful-" Forget it, he thinks, as he backspaces his most recent attempt.

Inwardly sighing, Adam speaks to himself, "I am never going to finish this."

Navigating the common app page, he makes his way back to the Toronto University application. It's practically finished, all he has to do is send it in. His mouse hovering over the submit button.

There's a light tap at his door, "Hey honey, how goes the applications?" his mother asks.

"They're impossible," he says exasperated, "Will you still love me if I live at home for the rest of my life?" He jokingly asks.

"Not you too," she jokes, referring to Drew and his predicament of having to repeat his senior year instead of moving on to university. She moves into the room, hovering over Adam as she reads over his applications. "Oh honey you're practically finished with this one," she says, referring to the Toronto app, "why not submit it?"

"Uh," Adam says, moving the mouse away from the submit button, "I still have some kinks I need to work out on one of the short answers." That's just an excuse, Adam can't find the will to submit the application. He isn't sure it's such a good idea.

"And why are you applying to Boston University?" Audra asks, "I didn't even know you were thinking of moving to the states."

"Just keeping my options open," He replies. Adam knows that's not necessarily the true answer, but it's not lying either.

"It doesn't have to do with your girlfriend, does it?" She asks.

"No, I promised you I wouldn't base my future on my relationship," He replies.

"I know, just checking," she says. Audra seems pleased with Adam's progress so she stands up straight, "Honey, you've been working hard, take a break, okay?" She says earnestly.

"Good idea mom," Adam says, closing his laptop.

Audra moves to leave the room, "Dinner in a few," she says, closing the door behind her.

Adam audibly sighs. For some reason he thought applying to colleges would be more exciting than this. Planning his future. Becoming an independent adult. Finally leaving Degrassi. Yet applying to colleges has been nothing like that. It's been stressful, boring, and a little disheartening. Adam doesn't quite feel ready to move on from the life he has here. The next four years are so unknown, they've yet to be written, but what he has here feels safe.

He hears his phone buzz, breaking him out his little trance, "I'm back! Can't wait to see you!" Seeing that it's from his girlfriend puts a little bit of a smile on his face. She's just the thing he needs to shake him out of this mood.

He types out a reply, "My mom is cooking your favorite meal for dinner."

She replies, "YUM! Be over soon."

Adam tucks away his phone and heads to his closet to pick out an outfit for dinner tonight, nothing fancy but something a little more impressive than his usual look. As he's rummaging through his hangers, the thought of Bianca appears. He suddenly wishes she was here to dress him instead. The image of her disappears as quickly as it showed up.

"This will have to do," he says, settling on a blue button up and khaki colored pants.

Adam quickly gets dressed and brushes his teeth before heading downstairs.

"You look nice," his mother remarks.

"Thanks," Adam replies.

"Set the table for me please," she politely orders.

Adam grabs the place mats and the silverware, placing them in their appropriate spots with spoon and knife on the right and fork on the left. Next he grabs four glasses out of the cupboard and puts them on the table.

Right about the time he finishes setting the table, the doorbell goes off.

"I'll get it," he says to his mother, who is finishing draining the pasta.

"Hey you," he greets to the beautiful girl in front of him, "I missed you," he says sincerely, taking her in his arms for a long awaited hug.

"I missed you too," Becky replies, hugging him tightly. Just having Becky back in his life immediately makes the stress Adam was feeling dissipate. A few seconds pass before the two finally break apart. "Something smells delicious," Becky notes.

"That would be dinner," Adam says, moving his arm to her back and guiding her toward the dining room table.

He pulls out her chair, "Always the gentleman," Becky says smiling.

"I'll be right back," Adam says, heading back into the kitchen. He grabs the pasta and the bread, bringing it back to the dining room and placing them on the table. He returns to the kitchen for the water pitcher, filling it with ice and then water, and placing it on the table.

Adam then takes his place next to Becky with Audra and Omar across the table.

Although Adam, Omar, and Audra do not partake in prayer with Becky, they all sit patiently as she silently prays. After a minute Becky says, "Okay, let's dig in."

"Everything looks wonderful," Becky says as she serves herself a helping of pasta.

"It was nothing," Audra says modestly.

It's quiet as people pass plates and get their servings, but once the food has found its way onto the plates the conversation starts.

"So Becky, how was Florida?" Audra asks.

"So great, it was wonderful to see my grandparents for a bit," she replies, "But it's also nice to be back," Becky says, smiling at Adam. Becky reaches under the table and Adam gladly takes her hand. She can't help but feel perfectly content in this scenario. Her boyfriend and his family welcoming her into their home for a dinner. It's so simple yet perfect. Becky couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

"Well Florida sounds like more fun than hanging around here, isn't that right Adam?" Omar asks.

"Yeah, my break was relatively boring," Adam says breaking into the conversation. Adam has been a little beside himself now that Eli's gone off to college and he has no one to hang out with. Literally all his friends left, Fiona, Eli, and even Bianca. He can't help but feel nostalgic when he thinks about them.

"You didn't do anything fun?" Becky asks.

"Well Drew, Dallas, and I went camping for a week, that was pretty fun," Adam answers. He has a quick flashback to Dallas pitching a tent and Drew building a fire. Adam was most excited about fishing, but sadly there's little fish to catch in the winter. In fact, most of the camping trip was spent huddled in front of the fire because it got so cold at night.

"Speaking of the boys, where are they tonight?" Becky asks.

"I told them if they couldn't behave at a sit down dinner then they'd better get lost," Adam says. Everyone laughs. "Actually Dallas and Drew are playing a pick-up game of basketball at the park," Adam answers.

"That sounds like fun, did you want to go?" Becky asks.

"No I'd much rather be here with you," Adam says, squeezing Becky's hand which causes her to smile widely at him. Although Adam can't help but think he'd be having a lot of fun with the guys right now if he tagged along.

"You two are so cute," Audra pipes in.

"Mom," Adam whines because she's embarrassing him.

"What?" Audra says putting her hands up in defense, "I'm just pointing out the obvious." Adam shakes his head and sighs.

"So," Omar says, changing the subject, "Becky where are you applying for university?"

"Right now I really have my heart set on Boston University, they have such a great journalism program and it feels like such a good fit for me," She replies eagerly.

Adam looks to his mom for her reaction and sees that she's looking at him, her eyes scolding him for lying to her earlier, "Good for you Becky," Audra says.

"I've yet to send in any applications," Adam confesses to Becky.

"What? Not even the one to Boston?" She asks. Becky knows Adam has the tendency to procrastinate, but she could never fathom pushing off such an important life event.

"I'll get around to it," Adam says reassuringly.

"Okay but the deadline is soon," Becky reminds him.

"Do you think you know where you want to go?" Omar asks Adam. Adam feels as if he gets asked this question every day, especially at home. His mom and dad are constantly trying to figure out where their son is going. It has definitely gotten on Adam's nerves.

"Not really," Adam replies. He instantly notices Becky's confused face. Becky has been assuming for months now that they'd both go to Boston University. Adam however does not have his heart set on Boston. "I mean, I have narrowed it down to Boston or TU," He says.

"TU?" Becky asks, "Why there?"

"In case I want to stay close to home or something," Adam says.

"Well that'd be wonderful," Audra says, "I would be able to see you on weekends and holidays." Audra is liking the idea of TU a lot better than Boston. Becky however is pouting, a little hurt that Adam didn't mention this earlier. She thought they'd be together in college and now she has to plan for a long distance relationship.

The atmosphere at dinner shifts as Becky becomes less talkative. The rest of dinner is spent on small talk between Audra and Omar about work.

"I'll clear the plates," Adam offers.

"I hope you saved room for dessert Becky," Audra says.

Becky half smiles back without saying anything. She has hardly spoken really since Adam's revelation.

Once everyone at the table is excused, Becky and Adam head off to the basement together.

Adam, completely aware of Becky's concerned face, is ready to hash things out. Ready for Becky to ask a million questions, he takes a seat on the couch patting the spot next to him for her to join.

To his surprise, Becky is remaining quiet. "What are you thinking about?" Adam asks, trying to pull her out of her thoughts.

"Do you not want to be with me next year?" She asks, her voice cracking toward the end of the question.

"What, why would you think that?" Adam asks, scooting closer to her and putting his arm around her. Becky looks on the verge of tears.

"You don't want to go to the same college," Becky states.

"I never said that, I just said I haven't decided yet," Adam says, trying to calm her. He moves his hand up and down her shoulder, trying to soothe her.

"We can try long distance if you want," She says in response, as if she didn't even hear his earlier statement.

"We haven't even gotten to that point yet," Adam says. Adam knows that if he wanted to be honest with Becky, he would tell her he doesn't want to go to Boston. But he can't bring himself to say it.

Becky looks so sad in his arms, burying her face in his chest. Adam doesn't understand why this situation is escalating rather than dissipating. Isn't he saying the right things? Why the sudden tears?

"Becky, don't cry, everything is okay," he says trying to reverse her mood.

It's too late though. Becky's mind has gone to the darkest of places, places where she's hid all her insecurities and concerns when it comes to Adam. The place where she questions his love and loyalty. The place where she imagines all her nightmares coming true. Adam with other girls. Adam breaking up with her. Adam leaving and never looking back. And she knows why she feels like this, she knows what he can do to fix it, but she doesn't know how to broach the topic.

_Flashback_

"_Happy two month anniversary," Adam says, raising his glass of water to Becky. She picks up her glass and clinks hers against his._

"_This is perfect," She says, admiring the scenery around her. Adam took her to her favorite restaurant that overlooks her favorite lake. Although it's dark, out the window she can see boats on the water, fishermen fishing off the docks, and the moonlight perfectly reflecting against the water. _

"_Anything for you," Adam says. _

_After dinner Adam takes her down by the water where they walk along a path by the lake. He grabs a picnic basket that he stashed in some bushes, completely taking Becky by surprise. In it is a blanket for them to lay on and dessert for them to share. _

"_Wow you are full of surprises," Becky says, laying down on the blanket._

_She's not sure how long they've been laying there together, enjoying their peaceful surroundings and each other's company. She was too caught up with her boyfriend to keep track of time. _

_Adam just finished an adorable story about fishing at this lake with Drew when they were kids when I change the subject. _

"_You are amazing, you know that?" Becky compliments._

"_Oh really, amazing huh?" Adam says. Adam looks over at Becky and finds her staring at him. _

_For a second Becky hesitates to say what she wants to say, but when she meets Adam's eyes she feels the courage to let her heart speak, "Adam I think I love you."_

_His expression doesn't change, he's still looking at her with his warm, caring eyes, but instead of replying he leans in and softly kisses her. When he pulls away he turns his attention back to the stars, not saying a thing. Becky decides to take the kiss as a good sign and decides against pressing him on the matter. He'll say it back when he's ready._

_Ends Flashback_

That was a couple weeks ago and he still hasn't told her he loves her. She can feel it when he's around her, Adam always makes her feel loved, but he just hasn't told her. It's exactly what Becky needs to hear right now, with their future in limbo, in order to feel confident about their relationship.

Gathering her courage, she moves her head to meet Adam's eyes, "Adam I need to ask you something." She can feel the nerves in her stomach, but she feels confident Adam will reassure her and reciprocate her feelings.

"Ask me anything," He says, his eyes still filled with concern.

Becky stutters out the question, "Do uh, d-do you love me?" Becky finally asks the question, leaving herself completely vulnerable.

The question completely takes Adam by surprise. "What?" He asks, making sure he heard her right.

"Do you love me?" Becky asks more clearly this time.

Adam's heart starts racing out of pure nervousness. He can feel his palms starting to sweat. The panicky feeling rising in his throat. He wonders what the hell he is going to say back to Becky. When it comes to love, Adam doesn't want to lie to her. Becky deserves the truth. The truth is that his heart already belongs to someone else. The truth is that no matter what Becky did for him, Adam would never love her the way he loved Bianca. Adam gave his heart away a year ago, and even though it got broken, he still loves the woman who broke it. Adam will always love Bianca.

"Becky I-" Adam pauses, not knowing how to continue.

Becky takes his hesitancy as her answer, "I get it," she says, folding her arms across her chest. Becky can accept that Adam doesn't love her, yet. If he needs more time that's okay. But can he at least provide her with some reassurance.

Becky asks the next question on her mind, "Do you even see a future with me?" The question comes out with a little anger, a little hurt, and a little sass.

Adam, taken aback by this sudden conversation, opens his mouth to speak with no words coming out. He shuts his mouth, realizing that whatever he has to say is not what Becky wants to hear.

Becky's frustration turns to sadness, a tear falling from her eyes, "Oh," she says in response to Adam's lack of response. She quickly wipes the tear away. The realization that Becky has been completely wrong about Adam hits her hard. She feels her heart slowly cracking in two.

"I have to go," Becky says, getting up from the couch.

"Wait," Adam says, reaching out for her hand, silently willing her to stay.

When Adam doesn't say anything else Becky gently tugs her hand away and turns to face him, "I think we should break up." The idea is out of the blue to Becky, but it's what she's feeling in the moment.

Becky half expects Adam to object to the idea, instead he just nods his head slowly in agreement.

That's all Becky needed to see. She turns to exit the Torres house for good, leaving Adam behind her.

Adam leans back against the couch, suddenly exhausted.

Shortly after, Audra comes downstairs, "Did Becky just leave?" She asks.

"Yeah," Adam says somberly. He realizes he has no right to be the sad one, especially since he was practically forcing Becky to break up with him, but he's still upset that she's gone. Becky wasn't the one, and he knows that, but she was a good one.

"What happened?" Audra asks, concerned for her son.

"We broke up," Adam informs, getting up from the couch. "I don't want to talk about it," he says, brushing past his mother and heading for his room. Audra thinks about pursing her son, but decides it's best to just let him be for a bit.

Adam gets to his room and shuts the door behind him. He lets out a sigh, feeling completely defeated and yet oddly relieved. He moves over to his desk and opens his laptop screen where the common app webpage is waiting. He navigates to the Toronto University application and without even thinking clicks the submit button.

"Done," he says, shutting his laptop. College is taken care of. "T-U here I come," he says to himself. His mind wanders back to Bianca.

Adam hasn't seen or spoken to her since they broke up. He doesn't blame or resent her, or at least, not anymore. It hurt being apart from her while she was at university, it killed him when she ended things between them, and it obliterated him when she eventually moved on. But now, now he just misses her.

TU holds a lot of possibilities and Adam knows he has to pursue them.

A/N: I guess I am not making you wait long for a sequel. This prologue kind of wrote itself. Crazy how inspiration strikes. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

…..

The music playing in Adam's ears is almost loud in enough to drown out all his thoughts. Who's my roommate? Will I fit in? Make friends? How will I find my classes? What if I run into Bianca? There are endless questions racing through Adam's head.

His mom reaches back from the passenger seat to tap Adam on the leg, getting his attention, "Yeah mom," he says, pulling the ear buds out.

"We're here," Audra says, a perfect mixture of excitement and sorrow. Audra could not be prouder of her son making it to university. He's come such a long way in the past four years. Entering Degrassi was the best thing for him, he really found himself along the way. Sure he had his ups and downs, but he came out of it a better person. And over the summer, he went through a lot of changes that really made him happy. After taking T-shots for about a year, the doctor finally cleared him to get his top surgery. Luckily everything went fine and Adam's been a new man since. He just has more confidence in his own skin. It's wonderful for a mother to see her son turn into a man.

Omar pulls into a parking spot, "Ready?" He asks Adam.

"As I'll ever be," Adam replies. They all exit the vehicle.

"Hey honey," Audra says coming to stand by him, "If you want to go find your dorm, we'll stay here and unload the car onto a cart," she offers. Adam thinks it over. Although he feels nervous about exploring this new place, he does want to meet his new roommate without his mom by his side.

"Okay sure," he says, pulling out the campus map. Adam wonders around, heading in the direction he thinks his dorm building is. After a few minutes though he realizes he has no clue where he is on this unhelpful map.

"You look lost," says a stranger. Adam looks up to see who's talking to him and sees a cute brunette standing in front of him. He inadvertently checks her out, changing her rating of cute and upgrading it to hot.

Adam flashes her a smile, "Yeah I have no idea where I am," he admits.

"Here let me take a look," she says, beckoning for the map in his hands. Adam reaches out to hand her the map, their hands brush as she takes the map from his hands. He pretends not to notice the accidental contact. "You're right here," she says, pointing to a spot on the map and showing him. "And where are you trying to go?" She asks.

"Foley Hall," I answer.

"Wow cool, me too," she says excitedly, "We can go there together." She heads off in some direction and Adam follows in pace beside her.

"So are you a freshman too?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, I'm Rebecca by the way," she says, reaching out her hand.

"Adam," he replies, briefly enjoying their quick handshake. "So uh what's your secret?" He asks.

"What do you mean," She replies.

"How do you know your way around already?"

"Well I took a course over the summer here so I got a head start in exploring the campus," she replies, "I can show you around sometime if you'd like," she offers. Adam can hardly believe his luck, he's already met a hot girl who wants to spend some time with him. He realizes college might not be so bad after all.

"For sure," he says.

"Here we are," she says, presenting the building to Adam, "It's pretty cool we get to be in apartments as freshmen."

"Yeah this should be a fun year," Adam says. As they enter the building they realize it's where they are going to part ways, "I'm on the second floor," he says as she starts to head away from the elevator.

"Oh," she says, looking momentarily disappointed, "Well then I'll see you around," she says cheerily. Adam nods back as he heads the other way. When he gets to his room he finds the door is already open, meaning his roommate is here.

"Hello?" He calls out.

He hears some rummaging from a bedroom before a head pops out of the door, "Hey you must be Adam, I'm Nick," he says, introducing himself and then quickly returning to his room to continue unpacking.

Adam surveys the living room, it has a lot of Nick's boxes scattered around. He notices an Xbox, very cool, he approves. He also notices a guitar case. Adam isn't sure if he wants to pursue music with another band, Whisper Hug came together by happenstance, it was never something Adam wanted to seek out, but maybe Nick might be down for that. Adam did bring his guitar along as well.

Adam walks further into the apartment, noticing the kitchen to the left, living room to the right, small dining table straight ahead. He moves left toward the tiny hallway, noticing Nick took the room on the left meaning Adam gets the room on the right, not that he minds, and a bathroom at the end of the hall. He opens his door to a plain white room, a mattress lying on a bed frame, and a desk. It's not a lot, but it's enough.

…..

"I love this time of year," Bianca's friend Lisa says, "Finally some fresh meat on this campus." Referring to all the new, young guys arriving on campus. Lisa cannot wait to get her hands on these naïve and willing to please boys.

Bianca smirks, laughing a little, but doesn't add to the conversation. Fresh meat doesn't really concern her since she's dating someone.

"Can we please go check out some guys?" Lisa pleads with Bianca. The two are sitting in one of the many on-campus coffee shops, but Lisa is getting anxious to get out on the scene.

Bianca rolls her eyes but agrees nonetheless.

"Yay!" Lisa says, clapping her hands together and leaping up from the table. The two leave the shop and instantly notice all the new freshmen, they're everywhere. Guys and girls. Guys caring chairs and couches, girls lugging along their luggage, and parents trying not to tear up.

"Oooh what do you think of that one?" Lisa asks, pointing to a guy with a sleeveless tee, tattoos, and spiked up hair.

"Perfect for you," Bianca replies.

"Oh come on, I know you're taken but just play along, will ya?" Lisa begs.

"Fine," Bianca concedes. They walk a little further before Bianca points one out, "He looks cute," she says, nodding toward a guy with athletic shorts and a plain white tee on.

"You always go for the sporty type," Lisa chastises, "You need to add some variety to your men," she suggests. Bianca briefly thinks of Adam and how different he was to her usual type.

This observation game goes both ways, as many guys have stopped what they're doing to check out the two hot chicks walking by. This only boosts Lisa's confidence. The two make it to the freshmen village, where all the freshmen are housed, and take a seat in front of one of the buildings. "Perfect prowling spot," Lisa comments. A few more guys walk by that Lisa points out but none have really caught Bianca's eye.

"What about that one?" Lisa says, totally intrigued by this guy, "He looks delicious," she comments, practically licking her lips.

"You can only see the back of him," Bianca replies.

"And a fine back it is," Lisa says. Bianca mentally notes that something looks familiar about that back, the way the guy is standing. The guy has brown hair, a red tank top on, and cargo shorts. He looks very confident in the way he's carrying himself. "Please turn around," Lisa quietly beckons. The guy is busy talking to some other girl, but it finally looks like their conversation is wrapping up. The girl he was talking to turns to leave and he finally turns his body to face them.

Bianca's expression instantly changes and her draw unconsciously drops open.

"Finally a reaction out of you!" Lisa exclaims, gently slapping her friend on the shoulder. Lisa turns her attention back to the guy, "He looks even better in the front than from behind," Lisa comments. "Definitely a hotty with a body," She notes, observing the guys toned biceps.

"I have to go," Bianca says, getting up and immediately walking in the opposite direction of the guy. The guy that turns out to be Adam. Her Adam. Bianca can't even believe her eyes, did she really just see Adam? He looks so different. Same boyish smile, same piercing blue eyes, but everything else is different. He looks like he got taller, stronger, and is noticeably lacking certain parts. He looks so comfortable in his skin. He looks nothing like the guy Bianca dated.

"Wait, what?" Lisa asks, quickly following behind Bianca. "Why the sudden rush?" Lisa asks, grabbing her friends arm to stop her from breaking out into a sprint. Bianca reluctantly turns around, "Do you know that guy?" Lisa asks, quickly connecting the dots.

"Sort of," Bianca admits.

"What do you mean sort of?" Lisa asks.

"We dated in high school," Bianca answers. Her answer feels unsatisfactory, as if it's downplaying what they really had together, but realizing she doesn't want to open the Pandora's Box of feelings she leaves it at that one simple statement.

Lisa does a double take of the guy before turning her attention back to Bianca, "Good for you," she says.

"Can we just get out of here?" Bianca asks, tugging her friend away from Adam.

"Yeah sure," Lisa says, suddenly becoming more sympathetic to her friend's discomfort. "Did he break up with you?" She asks, assuming that's the reason why Bianca does not want to see this guy.

"What, no," Bianca says as if the question was absurd. Bianca takes one quick glance over her shoulder when she thinks she's far enough away from Adam for him to notice her, but he's not where he was previously standing.

"Then why the awkwardness?" Lisa asks.

Bianca replies, "Lisa can we talk about this some other time? I have to go meet up with Riley."

"Okay," Lisa says, getting the hint that it's a sensitive subject. The two say their goodbyes and part ways.

Bianca knows she should go find Riley, but right now she needs to be alone. She heads to her favorite place, the top of the tallest building on campus. The best part about it, other than the view, is the fact that no one else seems to know it exists. Bianca finds herself coming up here when she needs to think alone.

She walks over to the ledge of the building, looking down over all the people. Usually this lets her feel big in a small world, but right now she feels like the world is collapsing in on her. She lets her mind think of Adam, because right now it's just too exhausting to fight her thoughts. Seeing him brought on a flood of memories and feelings that she hasn't accessed in almost a year.

_Flashback_

"_Adam, we need to talk," Bianca says, taking a deep breath before continuing. She doesn't know how she's going to find the words to say what she needs to say. _

_Adam's excited expression from seeing his girlfriend instantly turns serious, "Okay, about what?" When Bianca gently pulls her hands away from Adam's his mind starts to go to the worst places. He can't help but think she is going to break up with him. The thought alone breaks his heart. "Bee what's wrong?"_

_Hearing Adam's little nickname for her usually makes her smile, but right now it just hurts. It hurts to know she won't hear him say her name like that ever again. But she's ready to accept the consequences for what she's about to do to him, what she's about to do to them. "I want you to know that this isn't about you, it's about me," Bianca starts off the conversation._

"_What's not about me?" Adam asks._

"_I am just a different girl now than I was a few months ago," Bianca says. Adam's expression has stayed relatively still, not changing from his original worried face, "I know that sounds so cheesy and cliché, but it's true. College has opened up so many avenues for me, I've met so many new people, learned so many new things, and everything that happened in my life before college just feels so distant to me now." _

_Adam knows. He knows exactly where this conversation is heading, he just can't believe it yet. His mind cannot fathom that this is the conversation they are having. He had so much faith in them, so much hope that they would survive, so much love for Bianca. "I feel distant now," Adam states as a realization of their ending relationship._

_Bianca just nods, knowing that if she speaks again the tears will erupt from her eyes. Adam's own eyes start to water as he states another realization, "You're breaking up with me." His heart breaking with every word._

"_Yes," she confirms, a tear spilling down her cheek, "I'm sorry," she whispers to a defeated Adam. He contemplates trying to fight for her, to convince her to change her mind, but he realizes that would be selfish. If this is what she wants, then he will respect that._

"_Don't be," Adam says, wiping the tear from her cheek and then getting up from his seat at The Dot. He briefly sends out a thanks to the universe for The Dot being relatively empty during their break up. Adam walks to the door, glancing behind him one last time at Bianca, before pushing it open and leaving. _

_Bianca ends up sitting at The Dot alone for a while, just thinking. Did she do the right thing? Will she ever see or even speak to Adam again? Will he ever forgive her? As she gets up to leave, she can't help but feel like the past hour was a complete mistake. _

_End Flashback_

Bianca takes a step back from the ledge and paces the roof. If she could just shut off her mind she would. Instead, the thoughts and memories of Adam continue to persist. Giving into the nostalgia she's feeling, she pulls out her phone to look through her pictures. It takes a while, but eventually she scrolls to the pictures of her and Adam, the one's she couldn't bring herself to delete after their breakup. The first one she sees is the last picture they took together, when Adam dropped her off at college.

_Flashback_

"_Wow," Adam mutters as he drives through the gates of campus. Adam feels a little in awe as he drives them onto campus. Even though he's not here for himself, he can't help but already envision himself a year from now._

_Bianca remains relatively quiet, just taking it all in. This new experience, the beginning of a journey, the start of an adventure. She subconsciously reaches over and takes Adam's hand, the one that's not on the wheel, wanting to share the moment with him._

_He gently squeezes, "I am so proud of you," he says, bringing the hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it. Bianca smiles, thinking she couldn't be happier in this one moment, sharing her future with Adam._

_Adam parks the car and the two exit the vehicle. Adam pops the trunk and pulls out two of her extremely full, and extremely heavy, suitcases. Bianca grabs the roller suitcase. _

"_Where we heading?" Adam asks._

"_I think this way," Bianca says, leading the way toward freshmen village, "We're looking for Aspen Hall." The two mosey around campus until they find the building. Although Adam's arms feel ready to snap from carrying the bags, he somehow makes it up to the third floor before completely collapsing in Bianca's room._

"_Thanks for carrying those," Bianca says, gently rubbing her hands up and down Adam's arms. She thinks for the millionth time how strong Adam's gotten over a few months. _

"_No problem," Adam says, playing it off as nothing. Bianca leans up on her tip toes and rewards Adam with a kiss for his help._

"_Excuse me?" A voice from outside the door says, "Am I interrupting?"_

"_What?" Bianca asks, pulling away from Adam. "No not interrupting," she says._

"_You must be my roommate, Bianca right?" The girls asks._

"_Yeah," Bianca confirms, reaching out her hand to the girl, "And you are?" _

"_Lisa," the girl answers. Bianca doesn't know this girl at all, but she has the rare feeling that the two might get along. It might be the way Lisa is dressed, in a vintage t-shirt, ripped jeans, and perfectly worn converse, but Bianca gets the vibe Lisa is not like most basic bitches. _

"_Nice to meet you," Bianca says, "Oh and this is Adam, my boyfriend," she says, introducing the two. Adam, blocked off by two big bags of luggage, doesn't make his away around to shake Lisa's hand, rather stands where he is and quickly waves._

_Lisa notices Adam's attractive appearance, but pushes away the thoughts realizing that it would be a bad idea to steal her new roommate's boyfriend. "How long have you two been dating?" Lisa inquires. _

"_Not too long," Adam replies. _

_Bianca slaps his arm playfully, "Not too long? More 11 months," she answers._

"_But who's counting," Adam jests. Lisa observes this brief encounter and quickly comes to the conclusion that the two are good for each other. She hardly knows either of them, but she's not blind to love._

"_Are you attending University of Toronto too?" Lisa asks. _

"_I will next year," Adam says confidently, to Bianca's surprise. She didn't realize Adam was willing to follow her to college. She found the idea so romantic of him. _

"_Cool," Lisa says, moving further into the room. The two choose rooms and finish unpacking all of their stuff. It takes hours, but with Adam's help it was fairly painless. "The place looks good," Lisa comments. _

"_I could get used to this," Bianca says. With Lisa sitting at the tiny dining table and her and Adam on the couch together, Bianca feels completely at peace. She feels like this is where she belongs. At college, with her boyfriend, and her new friend, and endless possibilities. _

_Lisa, on her phone, discreetly snaps a candid picture of Bianca and Adam on the couch. Worn out from the day, Adam is leaning across Bianca's lap, resting his eyes, as Bianca runs her fingers through his hair. Lisa can't help but feel slightly snoopy for snapping such an intimate picture, but decides she can delete it later if Bianca doesn't want it. _

"_I better get going," Adam says after the day progressed into the evening._

"_I'll walk you out," Bianca offers._

"_That's okay, it's been a long day, just relax," he insists. He walks over to her, gives her a quick goodnight kiss, and whispers, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," Bianca whispers back. _

_Adam heads for the door, "See ya Lisa," Adam says, "It was nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too," she replies. Adam leaves the dorm and although Bianca misses his presence, she doesn't feel the usual looming feelings of loneliness that ensue when she's not with Adam. _

_Lisa moves over to the couch to join Bianca. "You two are pretty cute together," she comments. _

_Bianca smiles, "Thanks." _

"_I hope you don't think I'm a creep but I took a picture of you two earlier," Lisa admits, handing her phone over to Bianca, "It looked too precious not to capture." Bianca takes the phone and sees her and Adam on the couch together, looking so peaceful and comfortable. _

_Usually Bianca would be a little bothered by the invasion of a private moment, but the picture really is perfect. "Wow, can you send it to me?" Bianca asks. _

"_Sure," Lisa says, glad Bianca isn't upset or anything. The two exchange numbers and Lisa sends her the picture. Bianca contemplates sending it to Adam, but she decides to keep it to herself. Maybe she'll surprise him with it on a rainy day._

_End Flashback_

Adam never did end up seeing that picture. The two broke up only a couple months after Bianca started college.

Bianca continues sliding through the photos, falling upon another one of them on Prom night.

_Flashback_

"_Just one more," Audra insists, taking yet another photo of Adam and Bianca. Bianca looks gorgeous in a silver dress and Adam looks dashing in a matching silver vest and black tuxedo jacket. _

"_Come on mom," Adam complains, "We have to get going." Adam isn't really in a rush, but he doesn't want to subject Bianca to anymore of the paparazzi's scrutiny. _

"_Okay, okay," Audra relents, "Have fun tonight." _

_Adam takes that as permission to leave, taking Bianca by the hand and leading her to the limo where everyone else is waiting. Fiona and Imogen, Drew and Katie, Dallas and Ali, and Eli and Clare. It's a full limo, but it's full of a tight group of friends who all love each other. Bianca and Fiona become best friends over the year. Drew, Dallas, and Adam became an unstoppable trio. Eli and Adam of course remained best friends. Clare and Ali both got into the same early entry admission into Columbia. _

_Even though everyone had different futures, all of that was sidelined because tonight was supposed to be theirs. _

_At the dance, nothing went smoothly for anyone. Fiona and Imogen broke up. Dallas and Ali got into a fight. Eli and Clare disappeared half way through the night. Katie spent half the night with Jake, sending Drew into a jealous fit. With all this chaos occurring around them, Bianca and Adam inevitably got into a fight._

"_Adam you're being impossible," Bianca claims._

"_Why? Because I don't want to dance right now?"_

"_It's Prom! We're supposed to dance."_

"_I just want a break," Adam states._

"_A break from me?" Bianca accuses._

"_No, geez don't be so dramatic," Adam says._

"_I'm not being dramatic, you're being annoying," Bianca says, getting upset. _

"_Whatever," Adam says, leaving the conversation. Bianca throws her hands in the air in surrender, completely giving up on the fight. She doesn't bother chasing after Adam. Nothing seems to be going right tonight. Everyone is fighting, no one is happy. Prom is officially a bust. _

_Bianca is ready to leave when a microphone interrupts the music and says, "Okay everyone it's the time you've all been waiting for, it's time to announce Prom King and Queen."_

_Hardly paying attention to the announcer, Bianca stands up from the table to go find Adam. He's been gone for 20 minutes now and she's getting even more annoyed that her date ditched her._

"_But before we get to that, we have a special guest appearance by Degrassi's own Whisper Hug," the announcer says. The crowd claps as the curtains open to the band set up on stage. _

_Bianca turns her attention and see's Adam standing center stage with his guitar. "This one goes out to my lovely girlfriend, I wrote it just for you," he says, grinning ear to ear. He just pulled one over on Bianca. Faking a fight so he could sneak away long enough to set up his equipment on stage. _

_Bianca moves closer to the stage, weaving through the crowd of people, as the music starts to play. _

_Hey girl, you make me wanna write a song_

_Sit you down, I'll sing it to you all night long_

_I've had a melody in my head since she walked in here and knocked me dead_

_Yeah girl, you make me wanna write a song_

_Adam finds Bianca in the crowd and locks eyes with her, the surprise on her face is evident. _

_And it goes like ooh, what I wouldn't do_

_To write my name on your heart, get you wrapped in my arms baby all around you_

_And it goes like hey, girl I'm blown away_

_Yeah it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss_

_Yeah it goes like this_

_Bianca is blown away by the fact that Adam not only is performing a song for her at Prom, but a song that he wrote. He always manages to surprise her in the best of ways._

_Hey girl, you make me wanna drive you home_

_Get you outta here and get you all alone_

_I don't know what it is about you, baby_

_But I'm all messed up and it might sound crazy_

_But you make me wanna write a song_

_And it goes like ooh, what I wouldn't do_

_To write my name on your heart, get you wrapped in my arms baby all around you_

_And it goes like hey, girl I'm blown away_

_Yeah it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss_

_Yeah it goes like this _

_(Thomas Rhett: It Goes Like This)_

_The song ends and Adam hops of stage, walking directly toward Bianca. It's like a scene from a movie, people gradually moving out of the way for Adam to reach Bianca, a spot light appears on the two, and the announcer announces over the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to your Kind and Queen, Adam Torres and Bianca DeSousa." The crowd claps as they clear the way for the King and Queen to dance. _

_Adam reaches out his hand, a huge grin on his face, and Bianca takes it. They move to the dance floor._

"_You had this all planned, huh?" Bianca whispers, as they start to dance to the music. _

"_Maybe," Adam whispers back, "Surprised?"_

_She pulls back from enough for her to be able to look into his eyes, "You're amazing," she says, quickly kissing him before laying her head back on his shoulder. _

"_Smile for the yearbook," a photographer says._

_End Flashback_

That yearbook photo is the one Bianca is staring at right now. Adam turned what Bianca thought was the worst night ever into something she couldn't even dream of. Adam always managed to surprise her with the grandest of gestures. He was such a romantic.

Bianca scrolls further and finds the one of them at Niagara Falls, before all of this even started. It is by far her favorite picture of the two of them. The way Adam is looking at her, she couldn't see it then, but she can see it now, she can see how much he loves her. Refusing to go down memory lane again, she puts her phone away.

Completely emotionally drained, Bianca lies down on the roof. She contemplates hiding up there forever. She knows that eventually she will have to face Adam, eventually she will have to come to terms with her actions, but for now, she can be here, alone, with only her thoughts and memories for company.

A/N: A lot happened in this chapter, except nothing really happened in this chapter. A lot of flashbacks without a lot of present time progress, hope you guys don't mind. How should Adam and Bianca run into each other? How should they react? How will Adam react to Bianca's new boyfriend, Riley? I ask because I really don't know, so I need your input. If anything is for any reason unclear, feel free to ask for clarification in the comments, I will gladly clarify for you. Thanks and as always please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: The picture used in the cover image of this story is how I imagine Adam to look in college. Hot, right? Anyway, if anyone needs any clarification of the timeline of the story or I inadvertently have plot holes, feel free to comment your confusion. To be honest, I have a hard time understanding some of this story. It's been a rough start. **

* * *

"How many times are you going to check yourself out?" Nick hollers from the living room.

Adam smirks, not bothered by his roommate's comment. "You're just jealous you don't have this gorgeous face looking back at you when you look in the mirror," Adam taunts back. Adam can hardly believe he's about to go to his first college party. Where did the time go? Just yesterday he felt like he was entering the doors of Degrassi for the first time. When did he suddenly grow up?

"No one is going to see that face of yours if we miss the party," Nick complains.

"Patience is a virtue," Adam replies from the bathroom, just finishing putting on cologne. Staring into the mirror, he can't help but feel like a completely different person than who he was a year ago, or even a few months ago. Physically he looks different, longer hair that occasionally covers his green eyes, a little bit of stubble on his face, no chest, more muscles, and maybe even a little taller. Even mentally he just views the world differently, not as naively or optimistic as he used to be. Heartbreak does that to a person. Realizing he's been standing in front of the mirror for too long, he checks himself out one more time in the mirror before feeling satisfied.

He shuts off the light and heads to the living room, "Alright I'm ready," Adam states.

Nick whistles when Adam approaches, "Totally worth the wait," he says sarcastically.

Adam laughs it off, "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah right behind you," Nick says, getting up from the couch and following Adam out of their apartment. The two make their way out of the building in search of the party they were invited to earlier today. At first Nick and Adam worried about being able to find the party, but once they were outside they realized that half the campus is heading to the same party. They just follow the mass of people.

"Crazy," Adam observes. Masses of people his own age are swarming to the same location to partake in the same activity. Some anthropologist out there would find this behavior fascinating.

"Hey you!" A voice cries out to Adam. He looks over and notices the girl from earlier today, Rebecca was it?

"Oh hey," Adam replies as she comes closer and playfully loops her arms through his.

"I was hoping to run into you at this party but I'm even happier I found you beforehand," she says cheerily. Adam smiles at the compliment, still trying to adjust to all the attention he gets from girls now.

Hearing Nick clear his throat next to him to remind Adam of his presence, Adam remembers his manners. "Rebecca, this is my roommate Nick," Adam gestures, introducing the two.

"Hey," she says, being friendly. Not missing a beat, Rebecca says, "This is perfect," turning her attention to the girl next to her who Adam hadn't noticed at all until now, "Molly, this is Adam and his roommate Nick," she says, introducing us. "Molly isn't my roommate, but we went to high school together," Rebecca states. Molly waves without saying anything. Adam notes that she seems like the shy type. Nick, taking his cue from Rebecca, leaves Adam's side to mosey on over toward Molly.

The four of them eventually reach the party, "Go on inside," Some frat bouncer says.

Walking through the door, Adam's eyes widen as the party quickly comes into view. Loud music fills his ears and he notices the smell of cheap beer. He's a little taken aback by all the people. Girls are everywhere, some wearing dresses, skirts, shorts, or hardly nothing at all. Is this what college is like? Damn, Adam thinks, I could definitely get used to this.

Nick nods toward the keg and him and Adam move to go get the ladies some drinks. Since it's too loud to properly talk, Nick just holds up four fingers to the guy pouring beer and the guy nods in understanding. Grabbing two cups each, they head back over to the girls.

"Thanks," Rebecca mouths. She's already downing it before Adam even manages to take a sip. Nick, smiling at the moxie of Rebecca, chugs his too. "Come on," she mouths to Adam, taking his hand and pulling him toward the dance floor, leaving Nick with Molly. Adam worries for a moment that leaving a drunk Nick with a shy Molly might not be a good idea, but then remembers it's not his responsibility to take care of others, especially strangers.

The dance floor is incredibly crowded, rather than two people dancing with one another this place is basically a big group orgy with clothes on. Adam can feel girls brushing up against him from all sides. Rebecca regains his attention though by bending over in front of him and pressing herself against him. That progressed fast. Maybe that's just how college works, Adam thinks.

The two only stay on the dance floor for a couple songs before it gets too hot to bare. Adam is glad he's only wearing shorts and a tee because anything long sleeved and he would be dying. Rebecca on the other hand must be fine in her short skirt and crop top. Rebecca somehow found another beer and downed it before Adam even noticed she had another drink.

Adam spots Nick and Molly sitting on some couches and points to them, suggesting him and Rebecca join them. Adam grabs Rebecca's hand and leads them through the crowd over to the couches. Once there he takes the seat next to Nick and to his surprise Rebecca sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Adam momentarily feels confused, not being able to decide if she likes him or if this is just the alcohol talking.

Adam wants to talk to Nick, ask him if he's enjoying himself, how's Molly, basic small talk stuff, but it's too loud in here. Instead they all sit there without talking. Nick looks into Molly, occasionally leaning toward her to whisper/shout something into her ear, but Molly just looks bored. Adam turns his attention back to Rebecca when he feels her lips on his neck, sucking. His hands move to her waist, holding her in place as she leaves what's guaranteed to be quite the hickey. He doesn't need to be drunk to enjoy the sensation Rebecca is giving him. After what feels like a long time, Rebecca finally detaches her lips, satisfied with the job she's done. Adam, feeling bold, leans in and kisses her.

After a couple more hours at the party, Adam, Nick, Molly, and Rebecca make their leave.

"It's only 2:00am," Rebecca complains. If it were up to her, all four of them would stay at the party until dawn. "Way too early to call it a night."

"Yeah but the party ran out of boozes," Nick reminds her. The four of them walk back to the dorm, not having any other place to go.

Nick discreetly nudges Adam to gain his attention. Adam looks at him questioningly, his expression implying, "What?"

Nick nods toward Rebecca with a sly grin on his face, implying, "Are you going back to her room?" Nick was not blind to Adam and Rebecca's flirtatious behavior. More than once he caught them making out on the dance floor, on the couches, or against a wall.

Adam inwardly chuckles and shakes his head, implying that he will not be staying over at Rebecca's. Nick gives him a confused look but drops it. If the situation was flipped, Nick would have no problem escorting her back to her room. In fact, Nick was hoping that was what was going to happen with Rebecca's friend. Too bad Molly wasn't feeling him.

When they reach their building, Rebecca asks with a whiny tone, "Are we really calling it a night?" She would much rather spend a few more hours with Adam.

"Nothing else to do," Adam replies casually.

Rebecca smirks at his response and leans closer to his ear, whispering, "I can think of a few things."

Adam grins but doesn't give in, "Some other time," he promises.

Rebecca only momentarily pouts, instead she perks up again, "Okay, night boys! Hopefully we'll see you around." She quickly kisses Adam on the cheek before the two turn to leave.

"Good night Molly," Nick awkwardly says as Molly and Rebecca are already walking away.

"Smooth," Adam jests.

Slightly embarrassed, Nick just laughs it off. "We can't all be as lucky as you," Nick says, referring to Adam's luck with Rebecca tonight.

"Luck? Please, it's all that time I spend in front of the mirror," Adam jokes.

Nick acts as if this is some big revelation, "So that's the secret!"

"Works for me, but I don't know if it will work for you, you have to be naturally good looking," Adam quips. Nick laughs, not justifying Adam's remark with a response.

Back in the room, Nick asks the question that has been on his mind, "Why didn't you go back to Rebecca's room?"

"I don't know, maybe because I just met her," Adam replies. In reality, Adam knows why he couldn't go back to her room. Just because he had his top surgery doesn't mean he's transitioned completely, although it was a huge step forward. Adam contemplates whether or not he should tell Nick the truth. The longer he lies the worse it will be when the truth comes out, but still, Adam doesn't know if he can handle rejection from his roommate.

"So?" Nick asks, as if this fact means nothing to him. Nick has never seen himself as the type of guy who waits any longer than necessary.

Adam sighs, "Truth is…" He hesitates for a moment. "Truth is I am not over my ex-girlfriend," Adam admits. Not the total truth, but definitely not a lie.

"What? Who is she?" Nick asks.

"A girl I used to date in high school. She graduated a year before me and goes to school here. I know we'll run into each other eventually and when we do…" Adam trails off, not sure how to finish that sentence. What will happen when he inevitably runs into her? Will she be happy to see him? Will things be awkward?

"Ah I see," Nick replies, "You don't want to be tied down in case you end up getting back together with your ex."

Shaking his head no, "Actually I think she's seeing someone," Adam answers. Adam has not been above stalking her on Facebook and checking up on her over the past year. He didn't do it often, maybe once every couple months, but he was never able to completely forget about her. Never able to completely move on. He wanted to partake in her life somehow, whether it be an active or passive role.

"That's rough," Nick says, "Have you talked to her?"

"Nope, not since we broke up. And that was almost a year ago," Adam says. He can hardly fathom that it's been a year, but it has. He hasn't talked to her since she dumped him at The Dot. He tried, once, to contact her. It was after he had a few drinks and he drunk dialed her number. Unfortunately, it went to voice-mail and Adam left a long, confusing, and embarrassing voice-mail that to this day he doesn't completely remember what he said.

"Well if this ex-girlfriend thing doesn't work out, you always have a fall back plan," Nick says, trying to lighten the mood. Adam seems too preoccupied in his thoughts to notice. He hasn't really allowed himself to think about Bianca in a long time and it hurts. It hurts that they ended, that she left him, and that she's moved on. Technically Adam dated Becky, but he always knew in the back of his mind that Becky wasn't Bianca

Tired of the conversation, and the thinking about Bianca, Adam says, "I think I'm gonna crash," moving from the living to his room.

"Night," Nick calls out. Nick doesn't quite know what to make of his roommate. He thinks Adam is cool for sure, they will definitely get along, maybe even be good friends one day, but he can't help but sense there's something more to Adam. Not that Adam's hiding something necessarily, but that there's maybe a secret Adam has yet to share with him. Not wanting to worry or think about it any longer, Nick heads for his room, calling it a night.

…..

"I don't understand," Lisa says, taking a sip from her coffee, "That fine guy we saw the other day is Adam?" Lisa doesn't attempt to hide her surprise. The last time Lisa saw Adam he looked incredibly different. Lisa recalls thinking he was cute when she first met him, but now Adam looks hot. "He's definitely grown up," Lisa comments.

"Lisa, you begged me to tell you why I freaked yesterday, don't make me regret it," Bianca warns. Bianca doesn't want to hear her best friend gush over how hot Adam looks now, even if it is true.

"Sorry," Lisa says, pretending to zip her mouth shut.

"I didn't even know he was going here," Bianca says out loud to no one in particular. She sits back in her chair, sinking in a bit, trying hard to make sense Adam's reappearance in her life. Bianca has a hard time understanding why he wouldn't think of sending her a text about attending TU. Just a little heads up, a warning, anything that would prevent her from being blindsided. For a second she allows herself to be angry over his lack of consideration but quickly recalls that it was her decision to remove him from her life. The realization that he seems to have completely removed her from his life too actually stings a little.

A few moments pass before Lisa decides it's safe to say something, "Are you going to talk to him?"

"Haven't really thought about it," Bianca replies, which isn't true at all. Bianca has thought a lot about it since seeing Adam the day before. Will he ignore her? Will he want to be friends? Bianca doesn't like the sound of either of those options. It would be best if he never came here at all. He's throwing a wrench into the perfectly built life she's made for herself since leaving Degrassi.

"What does Riley think about this?" Lisa asks.

"He doesn't know about Adam," Bianca sighs, nor does Adam know about Riley. Should she say something to Riley? Should she tell Adam? Bianca decides to hold off on talking to Riley about Adam until it becomes clear whether or not Adam will be in her life. A decision that Bianca hasn't made yet. Although it would be nice to talk to Adam again, get to know the new guy he seems to have turned into, it might not be a good idea. More hurt than healing might come from it.

"Bianca," Lisa says, making eye contact and using a soothing voice, "I don't want you to worry about this. Nothing will happen if you two never run into each other. Out of sight out of mind, right?" Bianca smiles at her friend's reassurance, she knew there was a reason why she kept Lisa around. The smile fades as Bianca looks to the café entrance, seeing an all too familiar yet all too foreign face walking toward the counter.

Lisa notices the change in Bianca's expression and follows her gaze, seeing the back of a guy ordering from the barista. "Oh crap," Lisa mutters.

Bianca doesn't hear her friend's remark. She doesn't move to say hi, move to hide, move to do anything, she just sits there silently observing. Adam looks so different. Yesterday, seeing him from far away, Bianca didn't notice all the subtle differences between old Adam and new Adam. The guy standing only a mere eight feet in front of her looks nothing like the guy she used to date. This guy has slightly longer, disheveled hair, meaning Adam doesn't gel it anymore. This guy looks taller and more built, maybe Adam got into sports? This guy looks so composed and self-assured, disarming and comforting, charming and respectful, all qualities Adam had but was never able to manifest in his appearance alone. This guy conveys himself completely differently than Adam used to. She sees him turn to talk to the guy next to him, someone Bianca didn't notice until just now. They seem to be laughing at something but Bianca can't quite make out the words. He seems so at ease with himself, no more insecurities or concerns dictating his behavior. She can't help but feel slightly intrigued by this new Adam. She wonders whether his personality and attitude have changed along with his physical transformation. Is he the same guy on the inside that Bianca knew in high school? Bianca realizes she's been staring at him for a while now but can't find the motivation to turn away. Silently pleading, she hopes Adam notices her and makes the first move.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Lisa asks, interrupting Bianca's trance.

"What?" Bianca asks, turning her attention back to Lisa, "Uh no I'm fine." Bianca nervously sips at her coffee, staring at Adam from behind the coffee mug. All it took was for Bianca to see Adam and all her inhibitions went away, instead replaced with newfound curiosity and infatuation.

Lisa silently observes her best friend silently observing her ex-boyfriend. It takes her less than a minute to bet that Bianca will be back with Adam in less than two months. She knows Bianca is with Riley, but the look on her best friend's face says it all. She has never witnessed Bianca look at a guy the way she's looking at Adam right this instant. Lisa lets a discrete smile form on her face, happy that this guy Bianca is still so clearly in love with has found his way back into her best friend's life.

Finally the moment that Bianca has been waiting for happens. It feels like slow motion to Bianca as Adam turns around and immediately notices Bianca. The two lock eyes and Bianca lets a small grin form on her face. Adam stares back, the surprised look on his face fades as he registers who he's staring at. His feelings of shock are quickly replaced with nostalgia and longing. If things were different, Adam would walk toward her, hug her, and tell her he's missed her. But things aren't different, they're still exes, they still haven't seen or spoken to each other in almost a year, and the hurt is still very real. Shaking himself out of the trance he momentarily allowed himself to engage in, Adam politely waves one hand at Bianca before turning his attention back to Nick.

* * *

**A/N: Moving forward, I have a lot of questions that I have no answers to. There will be no next chapter until you guys provide me with some direction, seriously. 1) Should Adam be same old Adam from high school or should he be more of a stereotypical guy? Of course I want him to be nice, considerate, and mature, but keep in mind he did have his heartbroken. Should he be more guarded now? Can he be a bit of a player or is that not how you picture Adam? I want him to be a little more fun, less responsible, still respectful, less in his head, and more confident. Basically, how has the break up and his new body changed his personality and behavior? 2) This story is definitely going to be more mature now, there will be sex (wish me luck writing that haha), so how should Adam go about that? Keep in mind he has only had top surgery, not gender reassignment. I kind of thought about going the route of a strap on... IDK. I am barely mature enough to picture that, let alone write it, but I need a solution to this dilemma. 3) Does Adam's first time have to be with Bianca? I know a lot of you are going to say yes, but to incorporate the strap on idea I was thinking about using a different girl to introduce this tool for Adam rather than Adam weirdly coming up with the idea on his own. 4) Adam and Bianca finally ran into each other, who makes the first move to converse? I think I'm leaning toward Adam being polite and talking to Bianca. Or Bianca being mad that Adam is ignoring her and her storming up to talk to him. Or Nick and Lisa talking and forcing Adam and Bianca to be at the same table. IDK. 5) Should Bianca's boyfriend Riley be an ass? I know we all love someone to hate. Or should Bianca be dating someone similar to how Adam used to be or someone opposite of Adam? 6) Should I write that Bianca has already had sex with Riley? See! So many freaking questions that I have no idea how to answer. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment with your ideas. **


	4. Chapter 3

"Ouch," Lisa mutters under her breath, witnessing the all too polite wave Adam just gave to Bianca.

"Did he really just wave?" Bianca asks rhetorically. She watches as Adam and his friend take a seat on the opposite side of the café, noticing he didn't look back at her once. He seems totally indifferent right now, as if Bianca's presence doesn't bother him in any way.

"Bet that wasn't how you imagined things going down," Lisa replies, slightly amused by the situation.

"He waved," Bianca reiterates in disbelief. The thought sinks in and she becomes more and more irritated as she thinks about it. The guy she spent over a year with, who she hasn't seen in almost a year, waved at her. What kind of reaction is that?

"Yes he waved," Lisa says, speaking slowly as if Bianca has suddenly dumbed down to a five year old. Bianca casts a snarky glance toward her friend, but Lisa is unfazed, "What are you going to do about it?"

Bianca sighs, unsure how to answer. Part of her wants to storm over there and demand a little more acknowledgement. The other part knows that would be ridiculous and embarrassing. Bianca admits that Adam has a right to ignore her, she was the one to dump him. But it still hurts.

"I think they're talking about us," Lisa says, "Or more likely, they're talking about you." Bianca allows herself to glance over her shoulder to look at Adam. She doesn't see Adam looking at her but she notices his friend take a few furtive glances.

"Dude stop," Adam insists, noticing Nick look over at Bianca again.

"Sorry, but your girl is hot," Nick states.

"She's not my girl," Adam replies with only slight tinge of sadness. He takes a sip from his coffee and sighs, recognizing the awkwardness of the situation. He contemplates walking over to her to start a conversation, maybe ease some of the tension, but what's the point? She probably doesn't want to talk to him anyway.

"Her friends easy on the eyes too," Nick observes, bringing Adam back to the conversation.

"Didn't notice," Adam admits.

"Bull shit, how could you not notice?" Nick says. Nick takes another second to glance over at the two girls, this time letting his eyes fall on Bianca's friend for a little longer.

"I sort of have other things to worry about," Adam says, quickly becoming annoyed by the situation. Annoyed with Bianca because she's the reason they're in this weird situation and annoyed with himself for allowing it to be so awkward. Adam mentally reprimands himself for waving rather than just talking to her. He only made it worse.

"No reason to let this fester," Nick states, getting up from his chair. Hopefully his roommate doesn't kill him for this.

"What are you doing?" Adam asks, suddenly worried about his friend's next move. He wouldn't, Adam thinks.

"Better to be proactive, don't you think?" Nick asks, not waiting for Adam to reply. He walks over to Bianca and Lisa, not glancing behind to see Adam's flabbergasted reaction. "Hello ladies," he greets them, using one of his most charming smiles, "It appears we're in some sort of predicament," Nick states.

"And what predicament is that?" Lisa asks, slightly surprised by this guy's audacity.

"Well we seem to be friends with mutual friends," Nick answers, gesturing back to Adam, "And I thought it would be best if we just got all of this awkwardness out of the way." Bianca and Lisa exchange discrete faces, Bianca looking tense and Lisa looking worried for her friend. "I'm Nick by the way," he says, extending his hand specifically to Lisa and smiling his widest smile. She obliges with a smile of her own, "Lisa," she informs. "And you must be Bianca," Nick says, reaching his hand toward her as well. Bianca looks at this guy skeptically, unsure of what his motive is.

Nick gestures for Adam to come over. Shaking his head in disbelief, Adam reluctantly pushes back from his table, gets up from his seat, and slowly walks over to the group, unsure of what awaits him. Although he knows he should be angry or upset with his roommate, he can't help but be slightly appreciative. Nick did what he wouldn't, Nick is fast tracking this problem toward a solution, and Adam feels grateful for that, even if it does mean coming face-to-face with Bianca.

"Sup," Adam says nonchalantly to the group.

"Sup?" Bianca practically shouts in her head. "SUP?!" That's his choice of words? What the hell Adam!

Silence envelops the group, no one quite sure what to say. Nick had only thought this far ahead in hopes that Adam and Bianca would actually talk to each other once face-to-face. Adam refuses to break first, but Bianca looks even more headstrong. She sinks into her seat even further and looks completely bothered by the entire situation.

Adam opens his mouth to speak, but Lisa breaks the silence first, "Why don't you guys sit down," she suggests. Bianca shoots daggers at her friend for her suggestion but Lisa just shrugs in reply. Lisa knows this will be good for her friend in the long run. It's like ripping off a band aid, better to do it fast than slowly and painfully.

Nick takes the seat next to Lisa, meaning Adam has to take the empty chair next to Bianca. Adam hesitates when he realizes, "Do you mind?" He asks sincerely, resting his hand on the seat next to her. He genuinely does not want to overstep.

Finally his first words directed toward Bianca and she's a little surprised at how considerate and sincere he sounds. "Go ahead," she replies. Lisa and Nick both exhale a subtle sigh of relief at the civility of the two's interaction. Nick is glad his spontaneous decision didn't bite him in the ass or piss of Adam. Lisa is relieved that Bianca looks less and less angry every second.

"So," Nick draws out, unsure what to say next.

"How have you been?" Bianca asks, not looking directly at Adam but clearly gearing the question toward him. To anyone sitting at the table the question might have sounded out of the blue but to Bianca it's the only question she's wanted to ask over the past year since breaking up with him. After dumping him she worried that she made the wrong decision, that breaking up with Adam was bad for the both of them, and she never got to see the ramifications because they lost contact. Since then she's wanted to know how he was, if he was okay, happy, sad, missing her, or moving on. Deep inside she knows she sought reassurance that Adam was okay, that she didn't completely break him, and asking that question means answering all her previous concerns.

"Good," he replies, barely above a whisper, loud enough for Bianca alone to hear. The answer sounds simple, vague, and thoughtless, but Bianca understands. It was his way of telling her he was okay this past year without throwing it in her face that he was great or happy without her. The subtly was in his voice and only Bianca picked up on it, but she understood what he was conveying. She feels relieved at his answer, maybe talking to him won't be so hard after all.

"How about you?" He asks.

"Okay I suppose," she replies, fiddling with the coffee cup in her hand so she doesn't have to look at Adam. He nods at her nondescript answer, satisfied with the way things are going so far. "Since when do you drink coffee?" Bianca asks, observing the large drink in his hand. She recalls Adam never drinking coffee before, claiming he never acquired the taste for it.

"Isn't that what college students are supposed to do?" Adam asks, sipping from his drink deliberately. He makes a small face, not happy with the taste at all. Bianca notices this and lets a small smile show, happy that some things about Adam haven't changed.

"You'll get used to it," Bianca reassures him. Adam smirks his signature smirk, something Bianca has ingrained in her memory. The two finally make eye contact with one another, Adam's smile encourages Bianca to relax a little. The tension fading with each word spoken.

The two seem to have completely forgot about the company across the table. Nick and Lisa don't mind, they are completely content observing their friends being friendly to one another.

"This is going better than I thought it would," Nick whispers to Lisa.

"It's a miracle," Lisa notes.

"Should we, uh, maybe give them some space?" Nick asks. His real motive is to get to know Lisa a little better, but he's sure Adam doesn't mind being the reason he gets to swoop Lisa away.

"Good idea," Lisa nods in agreement.

Ending their private little conversation, Nick says, "I need to go to Rayden Hall, does anyone know where that is?"

"I do, I'll show you," Lisa says, playing along.

"Cool, we'll catch you guys later," Nick says as the two get up from the table. Lisa looks over at Bianca before leaving, expecting an angry glare, but instead Bianca seems totally fine.

"I think we just got ditched," Adam observes, not that he really minds. Talking to Bianca is inevitable and he rather deal with it now.

Bianca rolls her eyes, "Typical." They exchange glances, both smiling at one another, reassuring the other person that they don't actually mind being alone together. Adam is slightly taken aback at how easy this seems to be. Even amazed that they are still able to communicate through glances and mannerisms without needing to speak.

"So you and Lisa are still friends," Adam notes. He remembers Bianca's late night phone calls where she would vent about Lisa leaving hair in the shower or plates stacked in the sink. But he also remembers Bianca telling him that she wouldn't survive at TU without Lisa. That's one of the reasons he thought she wasn't doing so great at university and why he was blindsided when they broke up. He thought she needed him, but in reality he was holding her back.

"What can I say? She grew on me," Bianca replies with a smile. Bianca knows Lisa was a life saver at times, especially when Bianca decided to break up with Adam. Lisa was there to watch sad romantic comedies with, eat tons of ice cream, and a shoulder to cry on when Bianca needed it. Bianca shakes herself out of her reminiscing, "How about you? Do you like your roommate so far?"

"Yeah Nick seems alright, we're getting along pretty well so far," Adam answers.

"Try not to kill him for the stunt he pulled," Bianca says jokingly.

"Nah of course not, I actually might need to thank him for it," Adam admits.

Bianca nods, understanding without needing any elaboration. She decides to change the subject, "Excited for classes to start?"

"Is anyone ever excited?" Adam retorts.

"Actually, I am," Bianca admits, "Don't tell anyone, it will ruin my street cred."

Adam plays along, making an appalled face, "Since when did you become such a geek?" He jokes.

"Shh keep it down," she warns, pretending to glance over their shoulders to see if anyone heard, "I happen to like my major," she admits.

"Business?" Adam asks, recalling that that was her major going into college. He doesn't remember her being all that stoked about it, something about how it's practical but so boring.

"No I actually changed to English," she says, "Best decision of my life."

"Oh wow, that's cool," Adam says, "Why English?"

"I don't know, I guess I've always had an interest. I love books, reading about other people's struggles and how they overcome whatever obstacle they're facing. I love how life sort of disappears around you once you become immersed in a good book. It's rare, and most books suck, but whenever I find that one good one I feel totally sucked in."

"That's great Bee" Adam says, happy to hear Bianca talking so much about something she's passionate about.

Bianca smiles when she hears her shortened name come from Adam, she hasn't heard it in a long time. "How about you?" She asks, "What are you majoring in?"

"Undeclared," Adam answers.

"How about something in music?" Bianca suggests.

"That would be great but it doesn't sound very practical," Adam replies.

"College isn't about practicality, it's about finding your passion," Bianca says, "Do what makes you happy." Bianca isn't trying to lecture, and Adam knows that, she's just trying to help.

After a few beats, Adam changes the subject, "You seem different," Adam notes. He doesn't mean it as an insult, or a compliment, merely an observation. Bianca seems older, smarter, and more passionate about life.

The tone of the conversation noticeably changes. Adam's comment shifted the conversation from impersonal to personal.

"You look different," Bianca replies. Suddenly worried she might have offended him in some way, she says, "I mean that in a good way."

Adam smirks, "Yeah a lot has changed in the past year."

"Like what?" She asks, wanting to hear more about his life.

"Well for starters, I got surgery that uh changed things," he replies. He doesn't have to go into details for Bianca to understand.

"Change everything?" She asks.

"Not exactly," he replies vaguely.

"Oh," she says. She processes this new information. A few awkward moments go by with no one saying anything before Bianca speaks up again, "What else have you been up to?" Bianca finds herself surprisingly desperate to keep this conversation going, she realizes just how much she missed Adam. She wants to know how his senior year was, how his family is, how he ended up at TU, and anything else he's willing to share with her.

"Not too much. Senior year flew by so fast and before I realized it I was graduating. During the summer Drew, Dallas, and I ran Degrassi summer camp. And now I'm here," Adam recaps. It was an over simplified version of his past year, but it's all the important stuff.

"How are Drew and Dallas? Did Drew finally graduate?" Bianca teases.

"Yeah, surprisingly he did," Adam answers.

"Where is he going to college?" Bianca asks.

"He's not," Adam replies, "He's actually working on a campaign for the next Mayor of Toronto. Right now it's an internship but he thinks he can make it a full time job."

"Wow," Bianca says, impressed, "Look at Drew all grown up."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Adam jokes.

"How about Dallas?" Bianca asks.

"Dallas went to university in the states," Adam answers, "He followed Ali to college." Adam momentarily thinks of how he unintentionally followed Bianca to college, hopefully she doesn't think he did that on purpose.

"Oh wow, they're dating?"

"Yeah, Dallas pursued her for months until she finally caved," Adam answers, "She's really good for him."

"Sounds like everyone is doing really well," She says. Bianca desperately wants to ask more about Adam, rather than skirting around him, but she doesn't know what to say. Is she allowed to ask personal questions or did she lose that right a year ago?

Before Bianca gets the chance to ask another question Adam speaks up, "Listen, I better get going," he says, standing up from his chair, "I need to find where all my classes are before tomorrow." He puts about two feet of distance between them before turning to her and saying, "It was good seeing you again." To Bianca that sounded like a goodbye, not a "see you later," or a "we'll talk soon," but an "it was nice knowing you" kind of goodbye.

Suddenly feeling worried that she'll never see Adam again, Bianca says, "Wait!"

Adam, turning back to her, looks slightly confused. Regardless, he patiently waits for her to say what she wants to say.

"I uh, I can help you find your classes," she offers.

"You sure? You're not busy or anything?" He asks.

"Nope," She assures him. In reality, Bianca knows she still needs to get to the bookstore and buy her textbooks for the year, she needs to find her own classes, and she needs to go find Riley since she hasn't spoken to him in over a day.

"Okay, that'd be great, thanks," He says.

The two leave the café and embark on a little journey together.

…..

Bianca had no idea this little outing would take so long. It was well into the afternoon before they finished finding their classes. After that Adam offered to buy her an early dinner as a thank you for helping him. Bianca knew she couldn't refuse such an offer. Free food plus Adam is impossible to turn down. Then they wandered around a little longer, Bianca showing him some of her favorite spots on campus.

They managed to avoid talking about anything too serious, rather focusing on getting to know one another again. Adam told her stories about his summer and Bianca told him stories about college. Both leaving out any subject relating to significant others. By the time Adam dropped her off at her apartment, it was almost 7:00pm.

She knows she's supposed to get dinner with Riley tonight, but she's really tired and not hungry at all. She sends him a text after reaching her room, "I can't make dinner." She didn't bother adding a reason, or an excuse really, because she couldn't think of one. Bianca felt slightly guilty for not wanting to see her boyfriend, but not guilty enough to go see him. Right now she feels perfectly content sitting in her living room on the couch and reminiscing about her day.

Seeing Adam was one thing. It went from awkward, to upsetting, to great. He was so easy to be around again and even easier to talk to. Bianca was glad she got to spend some time with him. She got to observe what's new about him and what hasn't changed.

For starters, his looks are something she hasn't quite adjusted to yet. She always found Adam attractive, but now she realizes just how hot he really is. There's something so sexy about the way he carries himself. His hair sometimes falls in front of his eyes, and more than once Bianca wanted to reach out and brush the bangs out of the way. His shoulders look broader, Bianca wouldn't be surprised if he's been working out all summer. She's curious to find out what's beneath his shirt, but realizes that's an unrealistic fantasy. Other than his looks, she really didn't observe many differences about his personality. Clearly he's more confident, and it shows, but that's about it. He was still sweet, funny, and a gentleman. He opened her doors, let her dictate the conversation, bought her dinner, made her laugh, kept the conversation flowing, and walked her all the way back to her place, even though it was across campus from where he lived.

Her phone buzzes next to her, pulling her out of her thoughts, "Why?" The text reads, from Riley.

She sends a quick reply to him, "I feel sick." That should be a good enough reason.

Tossing her phone back onto the couch, Bianca allows her mind to wander back to Adam. She's a little surprised at how good she feels after being with him all day. She forgot what kind of effect he has on her. He's still the same sweet, witty guy she dated in high school. Does that mean he's still the same guy she fell in love with? Does that mean they're bound to fall in love with each other again?

Bianca doesn't have the chance to answer her own questions, rather, she turns her attention to the front door that is about to open.

Lisa appears in the doorway with a noticeable smile cemented on her face. "Where have you been all day?" Bianca asks, noticing the happiness radiating off her friend.

"Out with Nick," she answers.

"Nick? Really?"

"Yup," Lisa says, moving from the doorway into the kitchen to grab a drink. Bianca gets up off the couch and follows.

"You seem to be in a very good mood," Bianca observes.

"I had a good day," she replies, "Nick and I really hit it off," she admits. Lisa is slightly worried about Bianca's reaction. If things didn't go well between Adam and Bianca then Lisa doubts her best friend would be fine with her getting to know Adam's roommate better.

"He doesn't seem like your type," Bianca says. Lisa usually goes for the edgy type, tattoos, spiked hair, ripped sleeves, one or two piercings. Nick seems so clean cut with his polo shirt, combed hair, and polished sneakers.

"I know, I'm a little surprised too," Lisa admits. "You're not mad, are you?" Lisa asks.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know," Lisa ponders, "Maybe you wouldn't want me seeing someone that's friends with Adam."

"So you're seeing Nick? That escalated pretty quickly," Bianca notes, "And I'm totally fine with it. Adam and I are friends now," Bianca claims. Friends? She's not entirely sure. Sure, they spent a day together, but that doesn't mean much. They might not ever see each other again. Adam didn't hint at any future meet up.

"Oh so you two didn't kill each other after Nick and I dipped out?"

"Nope, we just talked," Bianca says, "I ended up helping him find his classes and then he thanked me by buying me dinner."

"Wow. That escalated pretty quickly," Lisa says, using Bianca's previous words to tease her.

Bianca smiles, "There's nothing escalating. Just two old exes getting reacquainted with one another."

"Is there such a thing as exes being friends?" Lisa asks.

"Of course there is," Bianca says, although she doesn't sound very convincing. Bianca would be lying if she claimed she had no residual feelings toward Adam.

"Right," Lisa says, unconvinced. "Well in that case, you won't mind me getting to know Nick a little better."

"Go for it," Bianca encourages, "I think he'll be good for you." Besides, Bianca sees this as a reason to maybe be around Adam a little more. If her best friend is seeing his roommate they are bound to run into each other.

"Don't go getting any ideas," Lisa says, "Seeing Nick is much different than dating him."

"Right, because god forbid you get tied down into a real relationship," Bianca says sarcastically.

"Exactly," Lisa says, ignoring the sarcasm, "This girl has no intention of being tamed."

"Good luck with that," Bianca says, leaving the kitchen to return to her spot on the couch. Lisa comes over carrying two drinks and takes a seat next to her friend.

"Cheers," Lisa says, "To a good day and an even better tomorrow." Bianca smiles at her friend's optimism. Bianca knows Lisa always gets like this when she finds a new guy, but she doesn't mind her friend's good mood. She just hopes it lasts this time.

Clinking her glass with Lisa's, Bianca says, "Cheers."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter I will introduce Riley. I like the idea of Lisa and Nick being together, if anything, it will force Adam and Bianca to be around each other once in awhile. I think this story will be a slow burn, no jumping into anything. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock goes off at 9:00am, the time Adam set it for the night before.

Adam sleepily reaches his arm over to the bedside table, blindly attempting to find his clock and turn it off. Much to his chagrin he fails to find it, requiring him to open his eyes and look around with the alarm still ringing loudly in his room. He spots it across the room on his desk and recalls that he put it there so he would have to get out of bed in the morning. At the time he thought that was a good idea, but now he greatly regrets it.

Slowly but surely Adam rises out of bed, turns off his alarm, and heads out of his room to start getting ready. After a quick shower and shave he returns to his room to get dressed. He quickly checks the temperature app on his iPhone to judge the appropriate attire for the day, looks like it's going to be hot. He pulls on a dark blue V-neck, cargo shorts, and slips on Sperry's. Locating his backpack by his desk, he loads it with a pencil and one notebook before exiting his room.

It only takes one glance at his watch for Adam to realize he won't have time for breakfast this morning. Instead, he grabs a power bar from one of the cupboards in the kitchen, a Gatorade from the fridge, and quickly makes his way out of the apartment, food in hand.

Luckily for Adam, he found his classes the day before so at least he won't waste any time wandering around campus lost. He makes his way across campus and enters one of the fine arts buildings. He locates his Intro to Music classroom and takes a seat toward the back of the class, making it with 5 minutes to spare before class is supposed to start.

With free time, Adam people watches as students file into class. It looks like this class will be relatively small, with only 40 or so people coming to class and few empty seats.

"Is this seat taken?" A stranger innocently asks, gesturing to the spot next to him. Adam looks her up and down, unaware he's checking her out.

Realizing he's been staring, Adam quickly speaks up, "All yours." The girl sits down next to him, placing her backpack on the ground next to her. She pulls out a notebook and a pen and sets them neatly on the desk. Then she meticulously zips up her backpack, closing it.

Finally she turns her attention back to the boy next to her, "I'm Amy by the way," she says, extending her tiny, delicate hand toward Adam.

"Adam," he says, taking her hand briefly to shake it. From the brief contact he notes that her hand is very soft, too soft to play a stringed instrument. In fact, this girl looks all too out of place in this classroom. The glasses on her face are precariously close to falling off the tip of her nose, her hair is pulled back into a tight bun, and it looks like she's taking the first day of class very seriously. This girl looks more book wormy than rock star. What is she doing in a music class?

Adam realizes he was staring at her, again, so he redirects his attention toward the front of the classroom. The conversation between the two of them ending at simple introductions.

"Welcome class, I am Professor Mathews, I will be teaching Intro to Music this semester. Before I hand out the syllabi, let me briefly summarize this course…" Adam slightly zones out into his own thoughts. The professor looks pretty alright. He's got on a grey vest over a white dress shirt and jeans on. He doesn't look like he takes himself too seriously, so that's a bonus. Adam observes how animated the teacher is, waving his arms around and pacing the front of the classroom to gain all of his students' attention. Maybe this class will be fun, Adam thinks optimistically.

"Here on this piece of paper is the course expectations, along with the schedule for the semester, when exams and performances are and what not, and how I will grade the course. It's all here," he says, waving the syllabi around in his hand for emphasis before passing it out. "I know a lot, well most of you, know little to nothing about music. Let me tell you right now, that's okay! This is simply an intro class. You will learn the very basics of how to play an instrument as well as learning how to read music," the professor says, reassuring all the nervous kids in his classroom.

"Now believe it or not, the university assigned me a TA for this class to help out with grading your tests and quizzes. His name is Riley," the teacher says, gesturing to a guy in the front row of the classroom. Riley briefly turns around and waves at the class before turning back to the professor. "Get up here, introduce yourself," the professor insists.

Riley gets up from his seat and addresses the class, "Hi, I'm Riley. I'm an International Business and Pre-Law double major with a minor in Music. Music is one of my many passions, I hope to help instill some of that passion within you guys. Uh, like Professor Mathews said, I will be assisting him for the duration of this class. Mostly I will help with grading but I will also be around to answer questions and hold my own office hours for students who need help. I won't always be here during class days, but my contact info is on the syllabus for anyone who needs it." Riley sits back down, giving the stage back to the professor.

"Riley may be a Music minor but this guy has more talent than most majors," the professor says, complimenting his TA, "Anyways, feel rest assured that you are in great hands this semester."

The professor spent the next 30 minutes running through his syllabus. He emphasized important dates, talked about being on time to class, and mandatory attendance. Then he explained the grading process, how he bases it more off progress than success, and what it takes to get an A. After describing the course expectations, he finally wrapped up the lecture.

"Enough of me talking, I know this technical stuff can bore the hell out of you guys, but the university requires every professor does this kind of thing. Let's break into groups and get the ball rolling," he instructs, "Form groups of five please." Riley helps delegate students who are still awkward and too nervous to talk to new people. Amy and Adam formed a small group with a few other students sitting nearby. "Riley pass out the instruments please," Professor Mathews instructs.

Adam ends up with a guitar, Amy got a clarinet, a kid named Ron received a trumpet, another girl in the group named Cynthia grabbed a harmonica, and the last kid named Dean took a recorder. Definitely an odd combination of instruments.

The professor speaks up again once Riley finished doling out instruments, "Great, does anyone not have an instrument?" No one speaks up. "Perfect. Now for the rest of the class period," he says, glancing at his watch to gage the time, "Which is 10 minutes, I want you all to play." There are a few audible groans and scoffs from the classroom, "I know, I know, you don't know how. I recognize that. But that's not the point! I don't expect you to play well, or even know how to play whatever instrument is in your hands, but I expect you to try. In this class it is imperative that you all get comfortable playing in front of one another, so best to start that now."

After moments of awkward silence pass as no one wants to play their instrument in front a crowd, "Come on, just let loose. No one is expected to sound perfect, just let the noise ring from the instruments. I am sure you will find it quite liberating once you start," Professor Mathews encourages.

A few students start to bang, blow, or strum on their instruments. There's no real coherency with it. Some kids are playing at the same time within the same group and other groups are still sitting in silence. In Adam's group, Dean is blowing on his recorder and Cynthia is spitting all over a harmonica. It sounds awful but Adam and the rest of the group are highly amused.

"How's it going over here?" Riley asks, as he approaches the group.

"Good," Adam replies for the group.

Riley looks at the guitar in Adam's hands and then back up at Adam's face, "Go on, play something," he encourages.

Adam places his hands in the correct spots, one on the neck of the guitar and the other by the strings ready to strum. He ponders for a moment on what he should play, deciding on a simple four chord progression. He strums to no tune in particular. Adam only plays for a few moments, not wanting to garner any more attention.

"Nicely done," Riley compliments, "Have you played before?"

"Yeah I played bass and guitar in high school," Adam answers.

"Interesting," Riley says contemplatively. "Class is almost over, why don't you guys put away your instruments," Riley suggests. The TA moves on to a different group to relay the instructions.

"You sounded really good," Amy compliments.

"Thanks," Adam replies.

"My friend organizes an open-mic night every other week, you should come by," Amy says.

"Maybe I will," he agrees.

"Here," she says, pulling the top off her pen and reaching for Adam's hand, "Text me if you're interested and I will tell my friend to sign you up." She finishes writing her number on his hand. From any other girl Adam would take this as a sign that she's interested, but Amy makes this seem like a completely innocent gesture.

"Okay I will," he promises. The two exchange friendly smiles, ending their brief conversation.

After putting away the instruments and listening to the teacher's closing remarks, Adam's first college class is over. He grabs his backpack and heads for the door.

Riley taps Adam's shoulder before he exits, "Hey can I talk to you for a moment?" He asks.

"Sure," Adam says, slightly confused. It's only the first day of class, he can't possibly be in trouble already.

"I think you might be a little advanced for this intro class, have you thought about taking an upper division course?"

"Not really," Adam answers.

"Well I know I've only seen you play for a total of 30 seconds but I can already tell you're a natural," Riley says, "So if you're okay with it, I'll talk with the professor about moving you to one of his more advanced courses."

"Thanks that would be awesome," Adam says.

"No problem," Riley says, patting Adam on the back as the two exit the classroom. "Hey if you have some free time, why don't we grab some breakfast?" Riley offers.

"Uh sure," Adam says, not wanting to turn down an invite from a guy offering to do him a favor, "I don't have class for until noon."

The two walk toward the cafeteria together, chatting about small talk topics. Adam told Riley he is undeclared, that he local to Toronto, and that he is living in Aspen Hall. Riley told Adam about his time being a freshmen and gave him some friendly advice about how to manage a social life and school work. Eventually the topic switched to music and the two chatted for a while about their favorite artists, genres, and instruments. Adam learned Riley likes Weezer and Queen, he plays the drums, and likes rock music. Riley learned that Adam plays the guitar, likes alternative, and chooses the Beatles as his all-time favorite band.

The two grab some breakfast items, cereal, bagels, and some orange juice, before picking a table near the back of the cafeteria.

"So if you like music so much, why aren't you majoring in it?" Adam asks, as he pours some milk into his bowl of fruit loops.

Riley finishes applying some cream cheese to his bagel before replying, "Because I don't pay tuition, my father does. And he thinks that if he's going to pay my way, then I better major in what he wants me to major in."

"That sucks," Adam says, trying to sympathize.

"It's not so bad, I actually don't mind business or pre-law, it's just a lot of work."

"Yeah I don't know how you manage," Adam says.

"And on top of that, I am busy trying to find a replacement for my lead guitar guy in my band."

Adam is flabbergasted that Riley is part of a band on top of double majoring. This guy must never sleep. "What happened to your guitar guy?"

"He graduated, moved to the states for some internship," Riley replies. "It wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't already agreed to play a gig for some sorority this weekend. Which gives me only 5 days to hold auditions, find a replacement, and teach the guy some new songs."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate," Adam says, not really thinking too much about Riley's predicament.

"Why don't you do me a favor and come by auditions this afternoon," Riley suggests.

"Ah so that's why you invited me to breakfast," Adam jokes, discovering Riley's true motives.

"Can't blame me for going after talent when I see it," Riley replies. "The auditions are in auditorium 3 in Wheeler Hall from 1:00pm to 3:00pm today."

"I don't know," Adam says sheepishly, "I haven't really played much over the summer, I'm probably pretty rusty."

"You didn't sound too rusty today," Riley notes. Adam ponders the offer. Being in a band would be a great way to meet new people, besides, Riley doesn't seem so bad. Adam thinks about convincing Nick to come to the auditions as well. It would be cool to be in a band with his roommate. But it is a time commitment and a lot of effort to travel to gigs. It will mean a lot of late night practices, early mornings to set up the equipment, and a lot of dedicated hours to the band. "Just think about it," Riley says, interrupting Adam's thoughts.

"Alright I will," Adam agrees.

Riley turns his attention to the girl that caught his eye, "Please do," he insists. "Listen, do you mind if I bolt? My girlfriend just walked in and I haven't seen her in days."

"Yeah for sure," Adam says.

"I'll catch you later," Riley says, getting up from the table and walking toward the front of the cafeteria to meet Bianca.

Riley sneaks up on her from behind, "Hey you," he says, whispering into her ear as he wraps his arms around her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," he says. He knows it's only been two days, but it felt longer.

Bianca turns around to face him, "Hey," she says, smiling. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to hang out," she says apologetically. Bianca knows she's been brushing him off lately, she just hopes he hasn't caught on to that.

"I missed you," he says.

"It's only been a couple days," she says, not returning his sentiment.

"I know, but I still missed you," he says, leaning down and giving her a light peck against her lips. This kiss loosens Bianca up a bit. She remembers that the guy in front of her is her boyfriend and she's supposed to want to be around him, spend time with him, and miss him when he's not there.

She allows herself relax a little, "I missed you too." She doesn't know if that's entirely true, but she hopes that if she says it enough it will be true.

He pulls back slightly, allowing Bianca to return to her task of gathering some breakfast items. When they reach the cashier Riley quickly pulls out money before Bianca and pays for her food.

"You didn't have to do that," she says, slightly unappreciative.

"I know but I wanted to," he insists.

Bianca mentally reprimands herself for not expressing any gratitude toward his kind gesture. Riley has always been a gentleman and he reminds her of that every day.

The two walk over to a table and sit across from each other.

"So what have you been up to?" He asks curiously.

"Not too much," she replies vaguely.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks.

It takes Bianca only a moment to remember that she sent him that text last night telling him she was too sick to meet up for dinner. "Much," she replies.

"Good, must have only been a 24hr flu or something," he says.

Bianca just shrugs in reply. Riley is starting to get the impression that Bianca's not really in the mood to talk. Not wanting to over think it, he attributes her curt behavior to her post-sickness.

"So will I be seeing you for dinner?" He asks optimistically.

"I don't know, depends if I get any homework today," she says. Although it's the most words she's spoken to Riley so far, he can't help but feel disappointed.

"It's the first week of school, I don't think the professors will be laying it on thick," Riley says.

"You never know," she says. Riley is starting to think she's just making excuses not to see him. He doesn't understand why his girlfriend is being so dodgy with him lately. Did he do something? How can he fix it?

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" He asks, slightly concerned.

Bianca realizes how abrupt she's been this entire conversation. She knows she needs to back track her bad attitude a bit. "Maybe I am still a little under the weather," she lies.

"Let me get you some orange juice, the vitamin C will help," he says, getting up from the table and heading over to the drink machine. He quickly returns with a full glass of juice and Bianca genuinely smiles at him appreciatively. Even though she's not really sick, she likes how caring he is and willing to help.

"Thanks," she says. "So how has your day been so far?" She asks, trying to avert the attention from her and her weird behavior.

"Pretty good actually, I think I found my new lead guitar player," he says excitedly. "I was TA-ing in Professor Mathew's Intro to Music class and there was this freshman that was clearly too good to be in this lower division course. After class was over we chatted a bit, grabbed a small breakfast, and I attempted to convince him to come by auditions today."

"Good, I hope it works out," Bianca says.

"Me too," he agrees.

"I better get going," Bianca says, pushing her tray full of food away from her, "I have class in 10."

"Let me get that for you," he says, taking her tray for her as the two head toward the trash area. He dumps her tray and she disposes of her orange juice.

"I'll see you later," she says, as the two part ways outside the cafeteria. Bianca quietly sighs in relief as Riley leaves in the opposite direction. She feels slightly guilty for being so short with him today, for not being excited to spend time with him, and for lying about being sick. She chastises herself for being such a bad girlfriend. She momentarily attributes this behavior to Adam's reappearance into her life, but quickly shakes away the thoughts. No, she's been having doubts about Riley before Adam showed up.

Bianca heads off into the direction of her next class, avoiding all thoughts of boys completely. Instead, she clears her mind by putting in ear buds, turning up the song on her iPhone, and drowning out all thoughts.

…..

Adam went to his second, and last, class of the day. Eventually he found himself back in his apartment hanging out with his roommate Nick.

"How was your first day?" Nick asks, passing Adam a soda from the fridge.

"Easy," Adam says, "Only two classes and they're both pretty interesting." Adam thinks back to his first class, his conversation with Riley, and even his brief interaction with that girl Amy. Thinking of her, he pulls out his phone and adds her number in, reading it off his hand, before it accidently washes off.

"What was that?" Nick asks, observing the writing on Adam's hand.

"Just some girl's number," Adam replies casually.

"Seriously? You already got digits? It's the first freaking day of school," Nick says, playfully jealous.

"She's not interested in me, she was just trying to convince me to do this open-mic night thing," Adam replies, "Besides, she wasn't that cute."

"Still, I'd take a not-so-cute girl's number over no number at all," Nick says. Adam grins, amused by his friend's eager behavior when it comes to women.

"Did that Molly chick ever text you back?" Adam asks, redirecting the conversation. He knows the answer is probably no.

"Not yet," Nick says, somewhat optimistically.

"I'm sure she's just playing hard to get," Adam says.

"Women…" Nick replies.

"Nuff said," Adam agrees.

The two head into the living room and turn on the TV to watch the Toronto Raptors play the Brooklyn Nets, both of them rooting for the Raptors. Every once in a while Adam checks his phone, gaging the time.

When it's around 2:15, Adam makes a decision about auditioning for Riley's band. "Hey I'm going to head out, I'll see you later," he says, getting up from the couch. He quickly heads to his room and packs up his guitar, then he heads for the door.

"See you later," Nick calls from the couch.

Adam makes his way to the building Riley is holding his auditions in. He hasn't felt so nervous since, since, well he doesn't remember the last time he's been so nervous. When he enters the auditorium he sees some guy on the stage, poorly playing Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven.

Riley cuts in halfway through the terribly long song, "Thanks, that's enough. I appreciate you for coming out and you'll hear back in about a week," he says, dismissing the guy. He looks noticeably stressed, running his hands through his hair a few times, coming just short of pulling it out. He rummages through the papers on the desk in front of him, reviewing some of the better audition guys. Although he's seen some pretty good talent, there's always been something missing from all of them. Either they lack the sound, the looks, the vibe, the skill, or the dedication. A lot of these guys clearly only play as a hobby and not as a passion. Riley is really searching for that underlying passion in his lead guitar player.

"Is there anyone else?" Riley calls out.

Adam sheepishly walks down the aisle of the auditorium toward the stage. Once he's close enough he shouts, "Do you have time for one more?"

Riley reluctantly turns around, ready to half-heartedly agree to listen to another audition. When he sees its Adam his mood improves, "Yeah definitely, I'm glad you showed."

"Should I just set up on stage?" He asks.

"Yeah, there's an amp plugged into the wall over there," Riley says, gesturing toward the back of the stage.

Adam hops onto the stage, takes his guitar out of the case, and plugs it in. He strums a few times, tuning his guitar just right. Eventually he walks up to the center of the stage, approaching the microphone, and takes a few deep, calming breaths.

"Whenever you're ready, go for it," Riley encourages.

Adam chose to show up to this audition pretty last minute, so he didn't really have time to prepare a piece. He had no idea what he would play to impress Riley.

Going with one of his favorite songs, Adam starts to strum a few chords. Riley recognizes the song pretty quickly, immediately impressed by Adam's song choice.

Taking Riley by surprise, Adam starts to sing along.

_There are places I remember_

_All my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_(In My Life by The Beatles)_

Discretely and unbeknownst to Riley and Adam, the girl from Adam's music class, Amy, snuck into the back of the auditorium during the beginning of the song. She was unaware someone was holding some kind of auditions this afternoon. She quietly took a seat in the back and watched Adam play, mesmerized by the song.

When the song ended, there was only a brief moment of silence as Adam's guitar faded out. Riley is immediately on his feet, clapping for Adam, "That was terrific! Absolutely great! Best audition I've seen all day." Riley moves from around his table and approaches the front of the stage. "If you want the spot, it's yours," he says.

Adam contemplates the offer for a moment. He packs up his guitar and swings it over his back. When he hops of the stage he addresses Riley, "Yeah I'll be in the band," he says.

Riley is thrilled, "That's fantastic! Here's my number," he says handing Adam a piece of paper with some contact info, "Band practice is usually every other day from 6:00pm-7:30pm in this auditorium."

"Okay," Adam says, trying to absorb all this information.

"And we play our first gig on Saturday, so we only have Tuesday and Thursday to practice."

"I don't know if I'll be ready on time," Adam says, starting to feel slightly stressed out.

"Don't worry, I'll email you the sheet music and set list so you can practice on your own," Riley says. "You'll meet the rest of the band tomorrow. We have Simon on the electric keyboard and Kelly as our lead singer."

Adam still looks overwhelmed by all this, the look of regret tempting to spill onto his face. "You don't need to worry," Riley says, patting him on the back, "You nailed it today!" Riley says, pumped to have his new lead guitar.

"Thanks Riley," Adam says, feeling more and more comfortable around this guy.

"Just don't nail anyone in the band," Riley jokingly warns.

"I won't," Adam promises.

"Alright, I better go. I have a paper on constitutional law due tomorrow, so I'll catch you tomorrow at practice," Riley says.

Adam nods as they head their separate ways. Adam makes his way back up the auditorium aisle when he spots the girl from music class hunched low in a chair.

"I didn't realize I had a fan," Adam says to her as he comes within earshot. He rattles his brain for her name and remembers its Amy.

"I didn't meant to spy on your audition," Amy quickly sputters out. She looks uncomfortable now that she's been spotted.

"No worries," Adam says, calming her down, "Was I any good?" He asks. Amy moves from her seat and takes the two short steps to reach the aisle, now coming face-to-face with Adam.

"Definitely," she compliments, "I really think you should do that open-mic," she encourages.

"Maybe," he says noncommittally. Adam shifts uncomfortably as the conversation comes to a slow halt with no one saying anything. Adam thinks of another question to ask, "What were you doing in here anyways? Other than spying on me," he teases.

Amy lets a small smile show, "I was looking for the Dean of Fine Arts," Amy answers, "I was told she would be somewhere in here."

"I haven't seen anyone," Adam says unhelpfully. Amy nods at his unhelpful observation.

"I'll just come back some other time," Amy says. The two head out of the auditorium. Since they are both heading in the same direction, toward Freshmen Village, they decide to walk together.

At first it's in silence, but a comfortable silence. Amy looking mostly down and at her feet and Adam looking up and around at the scenery.

"Nice day out," Adam comments lamely.

"Yup," Amy agrees.

They walk a few more feet before Adam tries to strike up conversation again, "You don't strike me as the Artsy type," he observes.

This garners Amy's attention, "I have a type?" She asks, clearly interested in Adam's observation. Not for shallow reasons, like she's concerned about what other people think of her, but she is genuinely curious of what Adam has made of her.

"Well, yeah," Adam answers.

"What type is that?" Amy asks.

Adam can see this conversation veering off course so he makes sure to be as least offensive as possible when he answers, "I don't know, you strike me as someone who would rather spend her time reading in a library than painting in a museum."

"First of all, I don't think painters paint in museums," she harmlessly retorts, not trying to sound like a know-it-all rather simply stating a fact. "Secondly, I don't paint, I play an instrument," she reveals.

Now Adam is the curious one, "Really? I didn't take you for the musical type."

"What is it with you and categorizing people into types?" Amy asks.

Adam is a little taken aback by the question. This girl manages to ask questions in the least offensive way and it's hard to be defensive when responding, "Type is just a figure of speech," Adam says.

"Hmm," Amy says, thinking about his response. After a few moments she says, "I don't think type is a figure of speech, rather you are misusing its grammatical purpose."

"And you wonder why I think you belong in a library," Adam jokes.

Amy doesn't laugh, but she flashes her rare smile, something Adam has already noticed about her. "Well it just so happens I do enjoy reading as well," Amy admits.

"Ah the truth comes out."

"But I reject your notion that I am the 'library type' as you so claim," she says using air quotes.

"Alright," Adam admits, "You're right. I do not know you well enough to label you as anything. I apologize for pre-judging you," he says.

"No need to apologize," she says, waving off the notion, "Just get to know me better," she recommends.

"I can do that," he agrees.

The conversation ends as they reach their destination and Adam can't help but feel a little bummed.

"This is where we go our separate ways," Adam observes.

"Yup," Amy says, seemingly just as reluctant as Adam is to part ways so soon. "See you in class on Wednesday," Amy says.

"Actually you might not," Adam says, "I might be transferring to an upper division music class."

"Oh, how did you manage that?" Amy asks, slightly disappointed.

"The TA Riley, the guy I was just auditioning for, told me he would talk to the professor for me."

"Lucky, I tried taking an advanced piano class but to no avail," she replies. Finally Adam's friend Amy appears a little less mysterious now that he knows a little more about her. The librarian he thought she was is really a piano player. He briefly wonders if she would play for him some time, but waves off the notion.

"Try talking to the professor, maybe play piano next time in class and blow them away," Adam suggests.

"How do you know I'm any good?"

"You seem like the kind person who excels at whatever you do," he says.

She smiles at his inadvertent compliment, "I guess I'll see you when I see you." No one says anything else so Amy turns to walk toward her building. Adam contemplates calling after her to say something else, anything else, but he can't think of what to say.

* * *

**A/N: This is what a chapter looks like when the author has writers block. Well, maybe not writers block. This chapter is like a filler to lead to more interesting things, i promise. Bare with me. Comment with ideas. Oh and also, I decided not to make Riley an ass because that would have been to easy for Bianca to just dump him and move to Adam. It's more interesting this way.**


End file.
